


Top to Bottom

by AndreaDTX



Series: Breaking Tradition [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Kissing, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Orgasm Control, PWP, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: Generally, Bucky doesn’t care what people think about their relationship. Yes, Steve’s an alpha and Bucky’s an omega. Whatever erroneous conclusions people draw from that are their own meaningless opinions. But when Steve gets carried away and scruffs Bucky in public like some submissive little omega, Bucky makes sure Steve remembers who’s actually in charge.





	Top to Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Доминирование снизу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329696) by [Blacki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki)



> In my story Never One For Tradition, Steve has a passing thought about an incident where Bucky had to punish him for misbehaving. Here's that story.
> 
> A/N: changed the original name because it was bugging me.

 

Bucky unlocks the front door, swings it open, motions for Steve to go in ahead of him. Steve shuffles in, looking for all the world like a naughty puppy caught doing something he shouldn’t have. Bucky ignores him for the moment, drops his keys in the bowl on the breakfast bar, takes his jacket off and slings it around the back of the high-backed barstool. Then he leans against the bar, folding his arms over his chest, crossing his legs at the ankle and stares at Steve, giving him the opportunity to explain himself.

Steve, standing only a few feet away, looks miserably guilty. “I’m sorry, Sir. I got carried away, forgot myself.”

Bucky nods in agreement. “That you definitely did.”

He lets Steve squirm a few seconds more before speaking.

“But that’s fine, we’ll just have a little correction so my good boy doesn’t have to feel bad anymore, okay?”

Steve swallows hard, equal parts dread and anticipation zipping through him, and nods meekly. He doesn’t exactly _love_ being in trouble, but he’d be lying if he pretended there wasn’t a part of him that likes being corrected. Bucky’s a master at balancing him perfectly and painfully on that fine edge between not enough and too much.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

“Strip,” Bucky orders.

Steve jumps to comply, swiftly undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, pulling it off, folding it neatly. His undershirt is next, up and over his head, quickly and neatly added to the stack. Bucky won't accept anything short of retail-precision folding. He's never explicitly explained why to Steve, but it's because it takes time and pushes Steve, who's ridiculously body shy for someone built like a Greek god, to do something out of his comfort zone simply because Bucky ordered it. The preciseness of the folds gives Steve something to focus on, helps him relax. The added bonus of getting to see overly modesty Steve perform an unintentional striptease is icing on the cake.

Soon, Steve is fully naked. His cock dangles between his legs, jerking as it pulses to life. His belly quivers with each breath as he waits silently for Bucky’s next order, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

Bucky slowly looks Steve up and down, letting Steve feel the weight of his lingering gaze, then sighs and tsks. “We coulda had so much fun today…”

Steve blinks and ducks his head, trying to let his puppy dog eyes convey his remorse.

Bucky pulls his own shirt off, barely doubling it over before slinging it over his jacket on the barstool. He strides over to Steve and slips behind him, into Steve’s blind spot where Steve can’t see him but can sense his presence, can feel his body heat. Shoving one leg between Steve's, he kicks at Steve's feet, spreading them shoulder width apart. Running his hands down Steve's arms, he grasps Steve's wrists, moves them up until Steve's fingers are interlaced, his hands clasped behind his head. It stretches his body wide, pulling all of his muscles onto tight display. Then Bucky takes a half step back.

For old soldiers like Steve and Bucky, letting someone stand at your back where you can’t see them is the ultimate sign of trust. Bucky waits there quietly. Watching as Steve works to stay loose and relaxed, listening as his breathing speeds up just a hint.

Without warning, Bucky reaches up with his flesh hand and grabs Steve by the back of the neck, scruffing him the same way he’d done Bucky earlier.

Caught off guard, his head snaps back and Steve lets out a vicious alpha growl. His hands come loose and he nearly drops into a defensive stance before he realizes what he’s doing and chokes off the sound, letting it die in his throat.

Bucky lets him go, steps around to where Steve can see him. “Not a fan of it either, huh? Kinda reminds of you Miss O'Malley grabbing you to frog march you to the principal's office back when we were kids?”

Steve’s blinking rapidly and Bucky can visibly see him trying to fight off the Alpha instinct that so savagely objects to being handled like an errant pup. Scruffing is an instinctive action to alphas and parents world-wide. A purely physical way of saying  _No, here's where you should be_ to a misbehaving charge.

“No… S-sor… I ju…” he stutters before taking a deep breath. Slowly, haltingly, he tips his head forward, exposing his neck once again. “You can…”

Bucky steps forward, wraps a hand around the base of Steve’s skull, stroking over his nape before running his fingers through Steve’s hair. He leans in, slowly pressing his lips to Steve’s, licking his way into Steve’s mouth, biting at his lips, sucking at his tongue until Steve moans before he pulls away just far enough that they can make eye contact.

“Of course, I can. Any time I want. And you’d let me, right?” he says, running his fingers softly over the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve licks his lips and shivers. “Yes, Sir.”

Bucky studies his eyes for a moment, watching as his pupils dilate wider and wider, the piercing blue becoming slivers with every breath Steve takes, every beat of his heart. Digging his fingers into Steve’s hair, he uses the grip to tip Steve’s head to the side, baring the long slope of Steve’s neck. Bucky runs his tongue over the flesh, delighting in feeling the goosebumps rising under the caress of his tongue. He mouths at the flesh, licking and sucking but not biting. Steve will have to earn that pleasure. Bucky teases the scent gland until Steve is gasping and he feels slick sliding down his own thighs.

Bucky pulls back, breathing deeply, reveling in Steve’s heady alpha scent, warm and aroused. “Ready to prove you can be good?”

Steve has to swallow twice before he can find words. “Please. Yes. Let me be good for you, Sir.”

Bucky hums. “Alright. Bedroom. Now.”

As soon as Steve takes the first step, Bucky stops him with a hand to his bicep. Steve looks at him, confused but eager to obey.

“Misbehaving pups crawl,” Bucky says firmly, pointing to the floor.

The last slivers of blue in Steve’s eyes disappear and he moans wantonly. The blush that had been sitting high on his cheek bones, spreads to his ears and down to his throat. His cock now fully hardened, jerks and smacks against his belly with a muted thump.

“Yes, sir,” Steve rasps and slips down onto all fours, smoothly slinking his way down the hall. Bucky watches, brazenly appreciating every sensual ripple of muscle under Steve’s skin as he moves, the obscene bob of his heavy cock, the swing of his balls, the glimpse of his tightly furled hole with every crawling step forward of his legs.

Steve waits for Bucky at the foot of the bed, breathing a bit hard, eyes a little wild, resting on his haunches, his hands curled in loose fists on his thighs.

“On the bed, on your back,” Bucky commands, not waiting to see if Steve complies, knowing he will. He undresses himself, kicking off his shoes, toeing off his socks, pulling off his undershirt. He takes the time to slide his belt out of its loops and put it on the bed next to Steve’s head where he can see it. Steve, who fucking _loves_ that leather belt, licks his lips but wisely says nothing, instead watching Bucky slide out of his pants and underwear in one push.

Bucky walks over to the bed, pulls the pillows off so they won’t be in the way. He pulls Steve’s arms up and presses his hands flat against the headboard.

“Keep ‘em there,” he tells Steve.

Then he tugs at Steve’s legs, pulling them up and out at the knee so Steve’s thighs are spread like an obscene butterfly. He softly runs his hands over the stretched muscle, enjoying the shivery tremble his mechanical hand induces, mentally comparing it to the smooth glide he feels under his natural hand. Pulling away, Bucky digs around in their nightstand for their bottle of lube before he climbs on the bed, settling between Steve’s thighs. He waits for a long moment as Steve shivers and pants in anticipation.

“Have you been a good boy, today?”

Steve slowly shakes his head woefully. “No, Sir.”

Bucky slicks the thumb of his flesh hand, reaches between Steve’s spread ass cheeks and starts rubbing at the tightly closed entrance to his sub's body. Steve hums sharply and his thigh muscles twitch, but otherwise, he remains still.

“What did you do that you shouldn’t have?” Bucky asks, massaging, hard and firm, encouraging the muscle to relax. Steve sucks in a gasp of air as it does just that, relenting around the flat of Bucky’s thumb and Steve's scent swells, hot and smoky.

“I… I scruffed you in public, Sir.”

Bucky changes the angle of this thumb, pressing the tip of the digit against Steve’s opening, slow but firmly until it gives way and lets him in.

“Why aren’t you allowed to scruff me?” Bucky asks as he slowly rotates his wrist, sliding the digit ever so slowly as he works his thumb in and out of Steve’s body.

Steve hisses and groans, his stomach muscles clenching as he works to relax and accept the intrusion. “Be-Because it’s an act of dominance.”

Bucky slowly speeds up his thrust, presses on the in and pushes down around the rim on the out, making the muscle stretch. He pulls out, grabs the lube and slicks two fingers. “So would it be fair to say you tried to dominate me in public?”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Steve says softly, eyes wide and genuine.

Bucky makes a humming noise that could definitely be translated as _not yet, you're not_ and pushes both fingers inside Steve with little fanfare.

Steve keens and arches, panting at the burn of the additional stretch. His knees start to lift up from the mattress like he’s considering planting his feet so he can push back against Bucky’s penetration, but they both know he’s not allowed to do that. Instead, he grunts, deep and wild, rolling his head against the blankets under him.

“Which one of us is the dominant in this relationship, Stevie?” he asks as he thrust his fingers into Steve hard enough to make the lube squelch around them.

“You are,” Steve moans brokenly, his hips jerking up despite the lack of leverage. “You’re my dominant.”

“So if you know that, what were you hoping to gain out of that little display today?” he asks as he stretches and scissors his fingers, watching Steve’s cock jump and drool in response.

He looks up when Steve doesn’t respond and sees that Steve is blushing anew. He scissors his fingers further apart, pushing the stretch, forcing a long, low groan out of Steve.

"I'm waiting," he reminds Steve.

“I… I was hoping for a spanking,” Steve mumbles.

Bucky tilts his head curiously. “But you like spankings.”

Steve nods.

“So you thought you'd do something naughty, try to manipulate me, and you'd be rewarded with something you like?”

Steve nods again, slow and timid, the blush spilling down his neck and across his chest.

Bucky firmly pushes in a third finger, making Steve grunt and writhe.

“What’s the _reward_ for trying to top from the bottom, Stevie?” he demands.

Steve doesn’t answer, just hisses and groans as Bucky works him open around three fingers. Bucky gives him a few seconds leeway, but insolence can’t go unchecked. He slaps Steve on his inner thigh, hard enough to sting and close enough to Steve’s balls to make him flinch and whimper. He can feel Steve's reflexive clench around his fingers.

“What happens, Stevie?” he repeats patiently.

Steve swallows with an audible click, his hips twisting and squirming against all the stimulation.

“You... you make me—”

“’I make you?’” Bucky interrupts.

“No! I mean, I _earned_ the consequence of knotting in open air.”

Bucky stills the fingers buried inside of Steve. Without withdrawing, he leans down and kisses Steve sweetly, chastely before straightening back up. “Then ask me for it.”

Steve blinks, panting, a whine swirling softly in his throat. He licks his lips.

“Sir, please… please may I have my consequence?”

“Absolutely,” Bucky says with a enraptured smile.

He manages to one-hand the lube bottle and squeeze some in the palm of his metal hand. He grips Steve’s cock, immediately employing a quick, firm pace, applying tight squeezes focusing friction on the sensitive base at the bottom and the head at the top with each stroke. The fingers on his flesh hand set a comparable pace, sliding roughly in and out of Steve, making sure to rub hard against the sensitive gland inside with every pass, forcing shuddering cries out of him every few seconds.

It doesn’t take long before Steve is gasping and tensing, his body trembling and straining, reaching for the precipice.

“Sir, I... please… Gonna…” Steve whines, his voice rough and gravelly.

“Go for it,” Bucky encourages with a particularly viscious thrust against that perfect spot inside of Steve, make him yelp against the intensity of the touch.

Bucky watches as Steve’s eyes roll back, his balls draw up, his thighs tremor, every muscle tensing untenably. Bucky keeps stroking and pushing until he feels that first tell-tale ripple around his fingers, hears Steve suck in that desperate gasp of air…

Then he pulls his hands away, slapping them onto Steve’s thighs to keep them open.

“Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck _fuuuck_ ,” Steve howls almost inhumanly as his hips jerk into nothing, as his cock twitches. Then the ring of skin at the base of his cock plumps, bulges out and he groans pitifully, stomach and thigh muscles clenching hard and pronounced under sweaty skin as his cock spits long streams of cum over his stomach and across his chest. A long minute later, he slumps down with a whimper, gasping, winded, twitching through aftershocks.

Bucky quickly shifts to Steve’s side, massaging him, sliding his hands through the copious spend, rubbing it into Steve’s skin, giving Steve much needed physical contact to keep him even. Sliding one hand behind him, Bucky gathers some of his own slick and adds it in. He’s careful not to touch Steve’s still hard and throbbing cock, but uses firm touch and their combined scents to keep Steve grounded. He doesn’t want a sub drop. Yes, he’s being punished, but letting Steve drop as part of that would be like Steve intentionally triggering one of Bucky’s panic attacks if Bucky did something he didn’t like.

“You did such a good job,” Bucky murmurs soothingly as he scents Steve everywhere he can reach. “You’re being so perfect, Steve, so good for me. So amazing.”

Steve nods at him with big liquid eyes, dazed and shaky. He can literally smell the vulnerability flooding Steve’s scent. Bucky leans in and kisses him, a kiss Steve enthusiastically latches onto desperate for contact, bringing his hands down from where they've dented the headboard to wrap them around Bucky's neck. They kiss and mark each other until Steve’s scent evens out and he’s not so jittery and unsettled. His knot hasn't gone down yet and won't for a while yet, but he looks more relaxed, anchored and buried in Bucky's scent.

“That was intense,” Steve finally says with a huge sigh.

Bucky runs his lips softly over Steve's. "That means it'll stick, right?”

Steve huffs with a laugh. “Definitely.”

"Good," he says, nipping at Steve's bottom lip. "Because we'll do it again if you forget."

Steve shivers and buries his head against Bucky's neck. "Yes, Sir."

They stay there entangled in one another, Bucky wrapped around Steve’s back. Bucky's scent is still flooded with arousal, but he's content to make sure Steve has what he needs. Eventually, Steve starts pushing against Bucky’s still hard cock. Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Are you trying to get me to do something instead of just asking me?”

“No!” Steve nearly yelps. “I just—Did I earn a reward? A real reward? Maybe a little one...”

Bucky sighs playfully and considers. “That _was_ a tough punishment and you took it without complaining. What do you want?”

Steve pulls out of Bucky’s arms and rolls onto his stomach. He arches his back and pulls his knees in until his hips are up, his ass high and presented in a classic omega presentation. He shyly looks at Bucky from over his shoulder. “Mount me. Please?”

“Oh fuck…”

Bucky grabs the base of his cock with his metal hand to keep from spending then and there, his unsated body viciously rumbling back to life, reminding him they have unfinished business. He fumbles for the lube. Slicking himself, he takes hold of Steve’s hips, lines up and pushes in.

“This isn’t going to last very long,” Bucky groans plaintively. 'Correcting' Steve didn't exactly leave him unaffected.

"Gimme the best you got, Sir," Steve teases.

Steve’s already hot and loose from their earlier play, making Bucky’s slide in easy. Once he’s in to the hilt, he presses Steve’s knees out, the stretch of tendon and increased difficulty of balance causing Steve to tense around him, drawing a groan out of both of them. Bucky curls over him, draping down Steve’s back so they’re skin to skin. He slides his arms under Steve’s and hooks his hands onto Steve’s shoulder blades, giving him the perfect leverage. He wastes no time taking advantage of it, moaning at the hot, slick feel.

“Harder, please, Sir,” Steve begs, his voice cracking.

He fucks into Steve with hot, hard jerks of his hips, pushing little groans and grunts of sensitivity from his mate. Tilting Steve’s face, Bucky pulls him into a kiss, a battle of lip and tongue with Bucky grinding and thrusting into him until they both have to pull away to breathe. Bucky pulls Steve partially up, taking away his balance, making him dependent on Bucky's hold as Bucky pounds into him harder with stinging smacks of skin.

"I should... I should get one of those toys... those extension toys that'll let me knot you," Bucky gasps. "Stretch your tight little hole around my big omega cock."

“Oh, fu... I want... I love it when you fuck me like I’m a filthy, little alpha,” Steve sobs, planting his hands on the mattress, pushing back hard into Bucky's thrusts, tensing around him, signaling that he’s close.

“You _are_ a filthy, little alpha," Bucky snarls, sliding his hands down Steve's chest, pinching Steve's nipples hard enough to make him melt. " _My_ hot, filthy, little alpha.”

Bucky uses his forehead to nudge Steve’s head to the side, baring his neck. He licks and teases until Steve is nearly inconsolable.

"Yeah... yeah... please, sir..."

Bucky bites down into Steve’s scent gland at the same time his metal hand wraps around Steve’s knot and squeezes, sending Steve howling headlong into a second orgasm. Bucky follows him quickly after, gasping and moaning, working them both through it.

When they come down, Steve is splayed out under Bucky, all but boneless. As soon as Bucky has the wherewithal to pullout, they collapse onto the bed, exhausted. Steve turns over and snuggles into Bucky, licking at his scent gland to mark Bucky since biting is painful once the heat of the moment has passed, but his alpha instincts aren't so submissive as to not want his mate to smell of him after that epic session.

After a minute, Bucky squirms a bit to shove the soiled comforter off the bed and work the sheets over them. He gropes at the floor to grab a pillow before pulling Steve back towards him to be the little spoon.

“I love you, Alpha,” Bucky says as sleep starts to pull him under. “You’re so good for me.”

Steve nods, hearing both meanings behind the words. “I love you, too, Buck.”


End file.
